1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to global maintenance commands, and more particularly to apparatus, methods, and products for broadcasting global maintenance commands in a cache coherent system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers have become increasingly sophisticated. In addition to supporting telephone calls, many mobile devices now provide access to the internet, email, text messaging, and navigation using the global positioning system (GPS). Mobile devices that support such sophisticated functionality often include many components.
In such mobile devices, a processor may be configured with many core clusters, each of which includes multiple processing cores. Additionally, each core cluster may include a cache. In such a processor, the core cluster caches may be configured to be coherent. To maintain coherency amongst the caches some commands, such as maintenance commands, may be executed by all cores in the system.